


Courfeyrac's Surprise

by patriasmarblelover



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patriasmarblelover/pseuds/patriasmarblelover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jehan was worried. In the past few weeks he and Courfeyrac had been growing closer as their friendship turned to them being much more than that, and when the time came that both felt it was the right to use the ‘L word’ Courfeyrac went missing. It had been three days since he saw him after spending the night cuddling and watching movies, he thought everything was going perfectly, but if they were then why wasn’t Courf answering any of his calls or texts?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courfeyrac's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Have some Couhan sweetness~  
> Hope it is enjoyed!

Jehan was worried. In the past few weeks he and Courfeyrac had been growing closer as their friendship turned to them being much more than that, and when the time came that both felt it was the right to use the ‘L word’ Courfeyrac went missing. It had been three days since he saw him after spending the night cuddling and watching movies, he thought everything was going perfectly, but if they were then why wasn’t Courf answering any of his calls or texts?   
Jehan turned to whom he always did in times of distress, his best friend Cosette who was utterly confused by the situation. Almost everyone could tell how the two felt towards each other, so Courfeyrac skipping out now made no sense whatsoever. She thought over possibilities as to why he wasn’t answering or being seen around as she walked through the library, but her thoughts were cut off by Courfeyrac himself, hair disheveled, clothes from the previous two days on, surrounded by books and staring angrily at a notebook in front of him as he scribbled in it.   
Normally, Cosettes first instinct would be to text Jehan, but Courfeyrac just looked like he was in such a bad state that she went right over to him.   
“Courf?” She spoke softly so that she didn’t startle him, though it didn’t seem to work since he jumped slightly and slammed closed his notebook as his head shot up to look at her, his eyes wide.   
“Oh, hello Cosette.” He said calmly after taking a deep breath, giving her a weak smile. Cosette sighed and sat down across from him.   
“What’s up with you, Courf? No ones heard from you for days and Jehan is starting to freak-“  
“Oh god is he? I didn’t mean for that.. I thought this would be a lot easier, but here I am three days later and I’ve got nothing to show for it…” he finished with an exasperated sigh, hanging his head slightly.   
“What are you trying to do?” she asked, completely confused as to what could be causing him to act like this.   
“If I tell you, you have to promise that you won’t tell Jehan no matter what.” He deadpanned as he stared at her.   
Cosette bit her lip gently, nervous whatever it was would be extremely bad and cause her to regret saying that she wouldn’t tell Jehan, but she gave a small nod and replied with a soft “I promise” anyway.   
So Courfeyrac went on to explain why he had been in the library for days freaking out over and why it was getting him to be so frustrated.   
“I’m fucked, aren’t I?” he whimpered as he dropped his head onto the table.   
“No, you’re not.” Cosette said with a smile, “Just go home, shower, change and call me, then I will be over and I will help you out, okay?”   
“You will?”  
“Of course, but there’s a lot of things that you will have to do yourself.”   
Jehan sighed as he walked up to Cosette’s apartment, another day had passed and still nothing from Courfeyrac, he hoped he was okay, he hoped he didn’t do something wrong, and he hoped that this wasn’t Courf’s way of leaving him.   
Cosette had invited him over tonight saying that she had the perfect way to take his mind off of things, and even though he doubted that he accepted the invitation anyway. When he got to her door he did as he always did and walked right in, his eyes widening as soon as he did.   
Inside of Cosette’s apartment she was nowhere to be seen, instead Courfeyrac was standing in front of a table wearing a button up shirt and dress pants holding a colorful bouquet of flowers in his hands, smiling softly at Jehan.   
“Courf…” the poet started but, the other man shook his head slightly as if to tell him not to speak.   
“I’m sorry I scared you, Jehan, I really didn’t mean to do that to you. I spent the past few days attempting to write some beautiful poem for you, but it proved to be way harder than I thought so when Cosette found me on the verge of a meltdown she gave me the ideo to find one that showed my feelings and I think I did so uh, here..” he takes a piece of paper out of his pocket and clears his throat slightly, “How do I love thee? Let me count the ways, I love thee to the depth and breadth and height my soul can reach, when feeling out of sight for the ends of being and ideal grace. I love thee to the level of every day’s most quiet need, by the sun and candle-light. I love thee freely, as men strive for right. I love thee purely, as they turn from praise. I love thee with the passion put to use in childhoods faith. I love thee with a love I seemed to lose with my lost saints. I love thee with the breath, smiles, tears, of all my life; and if God choose, I shall but love thee better after death.”   
For a moment Jehan was speechless, a huge smile spread across his face as he tried to form words. He stepped forward, took the flowers from Courf’s hands and set them gently on the table, then wrapped his arms around Courfeyrac’s neck, pulling him into a deep kiss.  
“That poem was even more beautiful coming from you.” Jehan said in a soft voice.   
“I’m glad that you think so, I knew it was the perfect one when I read it. I love you, Jehan.” Courfeyrac said as he stared into Jehan’s eyes.   
“I love you too, Courf.” He replied with a large smile before kissing him once more.


End file.
